Peppers, Onions and Spilled coffee
by Gaaraslovexp
Summary: A cute little oneshot. SakuraXGaara. Burnt eggs, peppers onions and spilled coffee bring these two together this time. No one dies. I'm not evil like that.


Disclaimer-YOSH!

Gaara-What are you writing now?

Me-A cute little one-shot of you and Sakura!

Gaara-…

Me-Don't … me! I stayed up soo late thinking of what to put in this!

Gaara-Hn

Sasuke-That's MY line.

Gaara-Idc. Alanna?

Me-Yes?

Gaara-Can I kill Sasuke please?

Me-Yes.

Sasuke-…

Me-LETS BEGIN!

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed. For January, it was HOT! 'Jeeez!' She thought violently. By now, her legs were completely wrapped and tangled in sheets and her quilt. She slammed her hands to her side and turned on her back. She put her forearm on her head and stared at the blank ceiling.

"I can't stand this anymore." She said, untangling her legs from the blankets. She walked over to the window and opened it, letting the freezing breeze blow threw he hair. She looked up. The sight amazed her. The stars, she could see all of them. Well, it seemed that way. She saw the little dipper and the big dipper. She looked onto the dirt street in front of her. She could see every little aspect perfectly. It was amazing. That is how bright the moon was tonight.

She stuck half her body out the window and breathed in freedom. She looked at the clock. It read 11:11. "Pfft. What a firkin coincidence." She looked at the stars. "Are you even listening?" A tear slid down her face. "I wish I have a perfect love."

Sakura made up her mind. "I have to do this fast and extra quiet." She slowly got up, and made her way out her door. She was taking at least 5 seconds a step. She didn't want to wake up the people downstairs. She got to the roof door and opened it very slowly. It creaked and shuttered.

"Darn…"

She stepped out onto the cold rooftop and twirled to the edge of the railing, leaning out and staring at the moon above her.

Gaara sat on the roof of the political inn for other Kages' to stay in. Lazily staring at the moon, he breathed in a chilled air.

"How long am I gonna stay in this…disgustingly happy village?" He smirked down at the streets. Of course, no one was down there. It was far to late. He looked aver a few rooftops and his eyes lay rest on a certain one. A pink hair female, about 16 or so, was leaning her back against the metal railing. Her face was toward the sky, and her eyes were closed. She looked as relaxed as he usually did.

He gasped. It was that girl protecting Uchiha. He remembered he slammed her against the tree, knocking her unconscious. He couldn't help it. He hated when people got in his way back then. He wanted to apologize. He felt so bad(JK!).

He smirked. Stupid girl. Never get in his way. He looked at her again.

'But...what is this feeling…?'

Sakura felt a stare and a high charka precence close to Narutos'. The whole demon thing goin on. It couldn't be Naruto. He was probably asleep snoring on his bed. She looked over and saw him. Subacu no Gaara.

She saw him staring. 'That's her name.'

Haruno Sakura.

Sakura did the boldest move ever. I mean. EVER. She pushed chakra bellow her feet and jumped over to his roof. 'Is she insane?' Gaara thought. Sakura walked over indolently and slumped down next to him.

"A night like this is empty if you don't enjoy it with someone else." She muttered. He looked down at her.

"Okay…"

They sat there, for a few hours. When the sun began to come out, Sakura perked up. "I hate mornings…" she muttered under her breath. "

"Hn…" Gaara agreed with her.

"I'm going in." she said. She stood up as he looked at her. She turned around. "Do you want some breakfast?" He didn't have time to think and unconsciously nodded.

"Cool. Follow me."

Sakura stood in her kitchen, getting food and preparations for breakfast out. She turned around. Gaara was just standing there. Making a face, she motioned him to sit down. He sat blandly with a hard thump. 'What am I doing?'

'He's cute when he's confused…wait, what did I just think?!' Sakura shook her head. She turned her head slightly to glance at him over her shoulder. She giggled. He was glaring at the table.

"Ano…can you make coffee?" Sakura asked quietly. 'Chaa, of course he can't! He wouldn't be making coffee when he could be killing people.'

"Yes." He answered. She was surprised at his response.

"Um, Okay. Can you get some ready? You like coffee, right?" she asked, pointing at the coffee maker.

"Yes."

'Iyay! All I've been getting out of him are one-syllable answers! I'm not surprised, though…this is most likely his first time in a girls house.' The sound of running water came to her ear as she heard Gaara filling the coffee cups with water. He poured them into the coffee maker and turned it on. Sakura paid attention to the sizzling of the eggs under her spatula. Scooping up the onions and peppers she chopped up, she let them mix in with the scrambled eggs.

"Sorry if you don't like onions and peppers, I just love them in my eggs."

"It's OK. I like them too." Gaara said. He walked up closely behind her and looked over her shoulder.

She could feel his breath on her neck.

'Oh, god. He's really close to me.' She kept her body calm.

'Why is she doing this? For me? Is she kissing up to me so I won't hurt her?' It came out of his mouth.

"Why?"

Sakura turned around. "Why…do I love peppers and onions in my eggs?"

"No. Why are you doing this?"

"Oh…Well, why not? It's not like I don't trust you." She gave him a apprehensive look. "I can trust you, right? You won't try any 'hand displays' on me, will you?" She said, threatening him with a spoon. She raised a quizzical eyebrow when he didn't respond.

He was taken back at this. 'She wouldn't trust me because I'm a guy? This girl is insane.'

"No."

She turned around to meet his gaze. Cold, lonely, and confused jade eyes met with compassionate, loving, and soft green ones. Sakura face looked like the way it was when someone was about to cry. Her eyebrows were raised at the ends, and mouth formed a frown.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?" she answered with an light voice.

"The eggs are burning." She gasped. "My eggs!" she turned around and turned the stove top off. She sighed. He laughed. She laughed.

A painful gut feeling clenched in Gaara. 'What is she doing to me?'

He heard a small alarm go off. Looking over to the coffee maker, he got the two cups out. He was grabbing the handle when Sakura shouted, "GAARA! DON'T TOUCH THE HANDLE YET-!" It was too late. He already got a strong hold of the handle. He yelled in pain and threw the pot away, clutching his hand. It made a pretty good burn mark. He heard another scream. He looked over to Sakura. He had thrown the pot right onto her and she looked exactly like a lobster. Her skin red, and her body steaming. "Ohmygod!" He said quickly. She ran out of the apartment and down the steps. Luckily, there was a fishpond right in the park next to her. She jumped in it and slowly sunk under, letting bubble come to the surface.

"Ugh…"

"SAKURA!" Gaara was running out of the apartment with a red swollen hand. He saw her in the fishpond and ran over.

"I am so sorry. Are you Ok?" She nodded and stood up. Cold water was dripping off her, but there was no burn marks. He looked at her questioningly. "I'm a top-class med-nin." She said, answering his unasked question. She took his red hand. Her hand was glowing green when she placed it on his. She lifted her hand and the burn marks wee completely gone, along with the pain.

"Thank you."

"Mm-Hm." She replied. He grabbed her hands and they disappeared in a sand vortex, only ending up back into the kitchen. He didn't let go of her. He looked into her eyes, looking for something. When he found it, he smirked in satisfaction and let her go. She put her hand on her hips and pouted.

"Whats to smirk about?" She asked defensively.

"This." He kissed her, grasping her shoulders. He pulled her roughly toward her, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting this badly. When he pulled away, he said, "The eggs are getting cold." She mumbled something about going out to eat, and returned his kiss.

'The last thing I expected was to be making out with Gaara.' Sakura thought.

'I never expected to perplex a beautiful innocent girl with a kiss.' Gaara thought, with a grin sneaking up half his face.

Me-HOWDA LIKE?

Gaara-It was OK.

Sasuke-….ugh.

Sakura-SASUKE-KUN!

Me and Gaara-….ugh….

Me-OK R&R!! Gaara! You're punished!

Gaara-Why?

Me-Because you didn't kill Sasuke.

Gaara-Well, I was too busy making out with Sakura, as you so roughly demanded.

Me-You know you liked it.

Gaara-I know. Maybe next time.


End file.
